FRED
by Sealie and Buns
Summary: It is the day of Fred's funeral and George is in their room mourning, when something happens that makes him realize that his brother will always be there with him. "I swear to Merlin, if you dare try to haunt me my entire life...".


_F.R.E.D_

Ginny pulled on George's sleeve, her eyes looking out the window of the bedroom. The sky was cheery, making Ginny snort. What was there to be cheery about?

"Georgie, it's time for us to leave."

"Just go without me, Gin." He said, as he pulled on his dress robes and fastened the silver clasp at the top.

"But-"

"Ginny, just go!" George snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt on his sisters face. Sighing George pulled her into a hug, "oh, Gin, I am so sorry. Just go without me, I promise I'll be there shortly."

Ginny nodded her head, and pulled away from her brother. Silently she left the room, and closed the door behind her, leaving George alone in the room.  
>George sat down on Fred's bed, his head falling into his hands. His normally bright eyes, were red and puffy from exhaustion and hours of constantly crying into his brothers pillow. Tear stains ran in random trails down his normally rosy cheeks. Seven days have passed since Voldemort was defeated. Seven days have passed since Fred was murdered.<p>

Fred and George had never been apart, and the two times they had, something bad had happened to them. The first was on 31 July, 1997, when George lost his ear. The second was on 2 May, 1998, when Fred lost his life. Ever since that faithful day, George felt nothing but remorse and guilt. He should have been with Fred and Percy. If he had been there, maybe just maybe, Fred would still be alive.  
>If he had maybe he wouldn't be preparing to go to the funeral of his other half. If he had, maybe he wouldn't have to face life without his better half.<p>

The pain was excruciating, and there was much of it. It hurt for George to breathe. It was the first day he had bothered getting out of bed since it happened, what was the point with Fred gone?

George laid himself down on Fred's bed, his face pressing into his brother's pillow. Wrapping a blanket around himself George rolled himself into a little ball as tears once again began to cascade down his face.

Everything around him was silent, even the birds in the trees didn't chirp as they normally would have. The house didn't creak, as it normally did, now void of people. His brother was gone, so there was no one talking his ear off, just silence. It felt surreal, almost as if the earth had stopped moving, time had froze.

George tried to comprehend why his brother had been the one to die, but nothing seemed to add up in his mind. Why was it that the one person that knew him better than himself, had to be the one to die? George had never been brought up to believe in a God, but at the moment he was cursing one. It just wasn't fair.

A loud explosion filled the room shocking George out of his reverie. The bookcase that covered half of the wall to his right was smoking as if a fireball had hit it. On the other side of the room the same thing happened, only with his dresser. George watched in amazement as every corner of the room flashed brightly at him in different colours. Finally it died down. Confused and a bit ratted George began to investigate the source of the explosions. Using the glowing sun as a guide George began to examine what was left of the small explosions. Curiously fireworks had somehow gone off, but when George checked the box, all of them had been there and in perfect working order.

In the middle of the room there was a rustle and George turned to see an oddly form pattern that had appeared on the carpet. Kneeling down George squinted and studied the symbol. Before long he realized that the symbol was actually for letters.

F.R.E.D

George sucked in a breath and began laughing. Shaking his head as tears came to his eyes, George looked up, "I swear to Merlin, if you dare try to haunt me my entire life..."

**Finite**

* * *

><p>An: Okay so many on my facebook page wanted me to create a Head Canon tumblr and I did! If anyone wants to check it out (and get a look at stories before they are published here) they can be found at <strong> ravenclawess . tumblr. com** without the spaces :)

Buns :3

4 Jan, 2012


End file.
